Nathan Rogers
"Pfft. Like hell I'd give my name out to you."'' --Nathan, talking to General Robertson.https://youtu.be/q8yDqkvlDmU?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yEHF06oa-45Gdu8QE97IxPF&t=1214 '''Nathan Rogers' is the main protagonist of Splonder Mon's newest series, A New Beginning. So far Nathan is one of the few characters that hadn't had any affiliation with any of the factions in the series, not counting any of the side characters like Jeremy or Mike. His intentions were like any other survivors, survive, until he was hired by the U.S Military. He is voiced by Splonder. Pre-Apocalypse Nathan Rogers was born on October 15th, 1984, in Philadelphiahttps://youtu.be/q8yDqkvlDmU?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yEHF06oa-45Gdu8QE97IxPF&t=1221. In Nathan's earlier life before the apocalypse he is seen living a fairly small, yet nice apartment complex. Judging from how little he has in his apartment though he probably worked a low-end job. However, as the virus starts spreading rapidly, Philadelphia is soon quarantined. CEDA and Police officials soon start losing control of the situation outside and U.S Army units soon take over. With chaos happening around every corner, Nathan decides to pack what he can and leaves to find his friend Jeremy which he ends up finding in a smaller town later on in the series. It's unknown what happens after Nathan exits the town. Jeremy eventually meets up with Nathan at some point after about a year. The both run into a Combine patrol which leads to Nathan shooting a soldier. This causes both of them to hide away in an abandoned store but their plan doesn't work for too long as they are soon found. When going to scout out Nathan hears Jeremy shout for him from inside the store. He rushes in killing the two combine soldiers expecting Jeremy to be tied up or being taken away. Instead Jeremy was shot and killed, leaving Nathan to grieve over his death. Post-Apocalypse Life Alone and Military Capture 5 years since the beginning of the outbreak Nathan Rogers had been wandering the mainland looking for what little salvation is left. After leaving a nearby town in search for supplies, Nathan is directed towards the sounds of gunshots to where he finds an army convoy fighting with a group of Bandits. As the military is being attacked by the distracted bandits Nathan takes the chance to sneak up on what seems to be the leader of the group. However after taking the leader out, a private, Johnathan spots him on the roof top assuming he had been the one to kill the convoy leader, Greg. This leads to Johnathan and a few other soldiers to chase after Nathan, who escapes them by jumping into a nearby river leading into a lake. Though he doesn't escape for long. As he wanders through a forest he comes across an abandoned survivor camp where two infected attack him. Again Nathan runs off ,only to be knocked out by a soldier that was sent out to look for him. After an unknown amount of hours, Nathan finally wakes up in the back of a military truck. He knocks a guard who was watching over him until the driver of the truck got back. Though he doesn't get far as he is soon shot at and possibly knocked out do to blood loss, and taken to the Evo City safe-zone. Later Nathan is shown being dragged towards an elevator by unknown military personnel. After another unknown amount of time Nathan wakes up in a meeting area and is almost met with a hit to the face by Johnathan. However General Robertson enters the room before any contact can be made. General Robertson commands all military personal including Johnathan to exit the room and to not come back in unless he says to. The General talks to Nathan, mainly about the virus and David Hawkings being the only known possible cure for it. Nathan is told by the General that he is one of the few people that were taken in for a specific mission to find David though the others chose to decline as it was too dangerous to go out and find him. Nathan is at first skeptic of the idea but gives in and accepts the deal. When explaining the mission details to Nathan an explosion is heard from outside leaving the General to eventually leave Nathan so he can go on his way. After leaving the building Nathan is seen looking for an armory where he is told to get a supplies from. Though, with little information about the city and its layout, he does find a security room in the lower levels of the administration building where he picks up an M4. After picking it up, he encounters The Unknown Soldier on the security feed, and proceeds to go help fight off the horde assaulting the safe-zone. Search for David Hawkings Nathan eventually makes it out of the city with a run down car, which Johnathan told him about. Without a map though and no idea where to start looking he ends up at a small town where an abandoned CEDA/military outpost is located at. He is later found by The Unknown Soldier and is told by him he knew David. The information Nathan told the soldier is not known. However after the soldier leaves Nathan, he is soon surrounded by various types of infected/zombies. Managing to fight his way out, Nathan returns to his car which mysteriously blows up on him. Luckily the blast wasn't too powerful as he seems to be alive when an unknown person, which later is revealed to be Roger, drags him towards another vehicle. Roger, however, turns out to be working for a very prominent bandit group. Several other bandits arrive to take Nathan away, and they presumably turn him over to the Joint Strike Force (JSF), a private military company, likely in return for something such as suppliesneeded. After waking up from captivity, his are guards already dead (unbeknownst to him, at the hands of Connor Ashman). He finds a pair of soldiers standing outside of the small house he was being held captive in, whom he assumes to be part of the military. However, they turn out to be members of the JSF, and they fire on him. After dealing with all the JSF at the house, he heads walking down the shore until he reaches an abandoned rebel outpost. Here, he is caught off guard by Pvt. Allan and, shortly after, the Unknown Soldier again. The two explain to him who the JSF are, and send him in the right direction on his quest to find David Hawkings. They wish him good luck, and say they will be in touch if he ever needs help. Meeting Connor Ashman Nathan then drives along the coast until his car is stopped by a large cluster of abandoned vehicles. He heads on foot, finding several dead survivors who were clearly killed by a human, and decides to take one of their outfits. He looks across the valley to see an industrial port, where it appears somebody has set up a base camp in an old shipping warehouse. Crossing a destroyed bridge with a makeshift path across, he reaches the port. Nathan enters the warehouse from the side garage, crawling under the door, in hopes of not being noticed. However, before he can even get fully under the door, he is knocked unconscious, waking up tied to a chair. A man comes in with a pistol, and Nathan tells him to just shoot him and get it over with. However, the man says he won't, and Nathan, grateful, explains himself that he is on a mission to find David Hawkings, and was just investigating the building. This catches the man's attention, as he remarks he hasn't seen David in a long time. The man introduces himself as Connor Ashman, and Nathan introduces himself likewise. Connor suddenly recognizes him from when the two were captured by the JSF, and then unties him from the chair. Nathan tells Connor that he needs to find David Hawkings, and that is for the sake of all of humanity, however Connor is reluctant. Suddenly, while the two are talking, the base is attacked with infected, now faster and stronger due to the infection mutating. They manage to fight them off together, Nathan using Connor's shotgun. After some arguing between the two, Connor finally agrees to help him find David. They head back to Nathan's car, and introduce each other further, fighting more infected along the way. They reach the car just in time, and as they just manage to drive away, they escape an ambush by the Joint Strike Force. *More info to be added as later episodes are uploaded.* Personality Nathan, after losing his best friend Jeremy, and having no one by his side, Nathan has grown cold to anyone who comes across him, such as when he refuses to give his name to General Robertson. He does what is necessary for him to survive, and nothing else, whether it means killing a bandit or knocking out a military soldier. He appears to prefer the company of no others, and likes better to work alone than with others, which shows his resilience in being able to work on his own. However, more recently, he has recruited the help of Connor Ashman to help him find David. Nathan seems overall to be a rather stoical person, unphased by things like death, evidenced when he almost expects the Unknown Soldier to kill him, despite just meeting him. This also shows his distrust in others since the death of Jeremy. Relationships With Others * General Robertson General Robertson meets Rogers after he is captured and brought before him in the Evo City safe zone. Robertson stops Johnathan from punching Nathan out of anger, and takes the opportunity to interrogate Nathan himself, showing he takes a great interest in him. Nathan doesn't initially seem to show Robertson the same respect, condescendingly denying Robertson his name. Robertson, on the contrary, certainly trusts Nathan, as he recruits him to hunt down David Hawkings, despite Nathan supposedly killing a military soldier. * Pvt. Allan Private Allan and Nathan first meet in Episode 4 of A New Beginning, when Allan shoots at Nathan to get his attention. Nathan is surprised, but more so angry at Allan for taking him by surprise. When Nathan asks Allan if he's going to kill him, Allan almost seems amused by the notion, however. The two then introduce each other, and Allan tells Nathan he knows what Nathan is looking for, and is willing to help Nathan by telling him to look for Connor Ashman in order to find David. The two don't seem to dislike each other, but it also seems that the only reason they work together is because Nathan has been hired by the military. * The Unknown Soldier The Unknown Soldier has known Nathan since Episode 3 of a New Beginning. The Soldier appears to take an interest in Nathan, as he is looking for David who the Soldier seems to be just as determined to find as Nathan. The Soldier later meets Nathan again in Episode 4 of a New Beginning, much to Nathan's surprise. He explains to him who the JSF, the men trying to kill him, were, and warns him of the JSF's dangers. He then tells Nathan that he and Allan will be in contact, and wishes him good luck. * Jeremy Nathan and Jeremy are shown to be very close friends since long before the outbreak. The two have known each other since at least when they were kids, when they went running around in the sewers together. Jeremy appears to care about Nathan's safety, and he warns him about the dangers of his ambitions. Nathan, on the other hand, seems to trust Jeremy to the point that he would invite him to join him on the way to Evo City. Before he leaves, Nathan thanks Jeremy for his help, saying "he really wouldn't know what to do without him.". When Jeremy is later killed, Nathan is crushed by thishttps://youtu.be/itG5sP_vgg8?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yEHF06oa-45Gdu8QE97IxPF&t=1167, and it essentially kills his ability to trust travelling with others. * Connor Ashman Connor and Nathan first properly met each other when Connor had captured Nathan for breaking into his base, however, they had, unbeknownst to Nathan, met before. They had both been captured by the JSF, although Nathan was unconscious, Connor helped Nathan escape by killing the JSF soldiers guarding the outpost. Nathan later thanks him for this, and Connor apologizes for leaving some soldiers left over for him. At their first proper meeting, however, they did not get off on such a good foot. Connor knocked Nathan unconscious and tied him to a chair after Nathan tried entering Connor's warehouse. However, upon realizing who Nathan was, he untied him. When Nathan continually tries to convince Connor, who doesn't fully trust Nathan yet, to help him find David, Connor suddenly turned a gun on him, calling him "just like the rest". Nathan is confused by this, and Connor explains that there was a group just like him previously, who wanted David just for the cure in his blood. However, Nathan explains that he is not like those people, and wants David for the good of all of humanity, calming him down. The two later fight alongside each other against infected, and slowly begin to trust each other more. Sources Category:Characters Category:A New Beginning Characters Category:Central Characters